La traicion es solo el comienzo
by little tigress
Summary: Hace siglos una antigua reliquia fue robada causando la destrucción de cientos de templos por todo el cosmos. Ahora la culpable se encuentra en libertad, busca venganza y esta dispuesta a todo... Lamentablemente, es la única que sabe como detener a la verdadera amenaza... Steven universe no me pertenece, es propiedad de Rebeca Sugar-cancelado-
1. Prólogo

**Hola**

**Solo quería decir que este es mi primer Long-fic sobre Steven Universe. Espero que les guste.**

**Me gustaría agregar que esta historia no es solo mía, sino que fue hecha en colaboración con mi hermano: Steven (No se llama así, es que no tiene nombre de usuario y siendo sincera no tenemos imaginación para eso XD). Es una especie de co-producción entre nosotros, nuestro primer fic juntos :D **

**Se nos ocurrió hablando sobre un par de cosas en el capitulo "El león de Steven", de alguna forma llegamos a formular esta historia, esperamos que sea de su agrado.**

**pd: Hace ya un tiempo lo había subido, no se que sucedió, pero cuando me fije ya estaba eliminado, lamento eso pero ya ha vuelto :D**

**Prologo:**

-¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?

La imponente voz resonó por todo el lugar. Todas las gemas ahí presentes contenían la respiración, temerosas de que un ligero soplo perturbara la solemnidad del momento. Nadie apartaba sus ojos de la joven atada de pie al frente del gigantesco salón, esperando a que respondiera a la pregunta.

Pero no lo hizo. De su boca no salió ni un soplo, nada. La joven solo estaba ahí parada, con la cabeza baja y los hombros caídos, con su cabello creando una sombra en sus ojos. Una sonrisa ladina, que nadie podía ver, curvo sus labios.

-¿Y bien?-repitió la misma voz, sin recibir respuesta.

La gema comenzaba a perder la paciencia con aquella joven impertinente, que no solo había confesado su crimen, sino que además se oponía a defenderse. Turmalina recorrió con su mirada al resto de sus compañeras, todas y cada una en silencio aguardando a que la acusada se dignara a hablar.

-Bueno, si no tienes nada que decir al respecto…- se fastidio Turmalina, dirigió a sus dos colegas una mirada significativa, ella asintieron y en ese momento las tres se pusieron de pie al unísono.

-Esta joven-señaló Ámbar, dirigiéndose hacia todas las gemas presentes hablo con una voz tan potente como el mismo trueno- Esta gema ha sido acusada de múltiples crímenes contra nuestra sociedad. Entre los que figuran: Robo de propiedad común, Engaños, Corrupción y, la peor de todas, Traición contra el consejo de preservación de los mundos.

Ámbar dejo aquella frase en el aire, mientras que Topacio tomaba la palabra, retomando el crimen que se trataba en aquel momento:

-Por interactuar con el enemigo-dijo la grave voz de Topacio- hacer tratos ilícitos y amenazar a colegas. Por el crimen de robar la estatua de la diosa lunar y Venderla. Se te acusa no solo por eso, sino por contribuir a la corrupción de tu compañera….

La chica giro la cabeza, intento correr hacia su amiga, pero sus manos estaban atadas por las cadenas más fuertes que Diamante pudo crear. Algunas lágrimas resbalaban por su cara, observo, impotente, a Esmeralda. La visión de aquella creatura que una vez fue su amiga hizo que la joven temblara, Esmeralda ya no parecía…. Una gema, sus ojos verdes desquiciados, llenos de locura, se movía de un lado a otro como lo hace un animal enjaulado. Su gema parpadeaba intermitentemente, como si no pudiera decidir si sacar su arma o no hacerlo.

-Es… Esmeralda-murmuro la muchacha, sintiendo la opresión en el pecho, la culpa al ver lo que había hecho a su amiga, su mejor y única amiga.

-Tus acciones nos obligan-La chica, con ojos vidriosos por el llanto, se volvió hacia las tres gemas, Turmalina volvía a hablar-Nos vemos obligadas a retener a tu compañera hasta que el consejo de sanadoras encuentre la solución a su problema.

Entonces elevo la voz Ámbar- Mientras eso ocurre, Esmeralda será resguardada por la sociedad de artículos mágicos, en el templo de La vía láctea.-

Ella no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con indignación y sorpresa. La vía láctea, era el peor destino que le podían dar a cualquier gema, en opinión de la chica.

-Ahora-dijo Turmalina.

Las miles de gemas observaron la increíble fusión de las jueces. Nadie dijo nada, pero por dentro muchas gritaban, lloraban, gemían por el temor. Todas y cada una de las ahí presentes sabían que las juezas del tiempo solo se fusionaban para hacer una cosa: encerrar a las gemas corrompidas.

La mujer gigante de seis brazos inicio un cantico, con la profunda y grave voz, mientras las tres gemas en su cuerpo brillaban. Una luz comenzó a envolver a la gema conocida como Esmeralda. La luz blanca cubrió el cuerpo de la gema verde hasta que solo quedo visible su esmeralda incrustada en la parte izquierda de su pecho.

Un sonoro **PUF** hizo retumbar las paredes y el corazón de la chica atada de manos. En medio de la celda donde había estado su amiga, yacía sin vida, un cojín en color rojo con una brillante esmeralda incrustada justo en medio.

Las lágrimas rodaron por el rostro de la joven acusada. La gigantesca gema se fracciono, regresando a sus tres componentes a la normalidad. Inexpresivas, las tres juezas se dirigieron a la gema frente a ellas.

-Esta echo- dijeron al mismo tiempo, de una forma que sus voces aun parecían fusionadas.

-Y ahora-dijo Turmalina- Es tu turno.

La chica se estremeció, Aceptaba el castigo que fueran a darle, pero todo parecía muy confuso.

-Desde tu captura, se solicito a un grupo de gemas que analizaran tu estado-expreso Ámbar con un brillo en los ojos amarillos- y temo decirte que tu gema no volverá a ser la misma.

Con estas palabras, la chica intento voltearse instintivamente para revisar su gema, pero no podía verla o tocarla, sus manos estaban atadas.

-Tu gema fue corrompida en el proceso de captura- explico Turmalina inexpresiva- así que nos vemos forzadas a contener la posible epidemia. Aun no te ha afectado, pero hemos revisado los datos, y en poco tiempo estarás muy mal e incluso podrás perder tus poderes y contagiar a las otras gemas.

La chica no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, tenía que ser mentira… Tendrían que estar mintiéndole. Eso simplemente era imposible….

_No._

_No puede ser cierto._

Gritaba para sus adentros. Angustiada, comenzó a jalar de los grilletes que al retenían, tenía que escapar, a donde fuera, pero debía evitar que la convirtieran en….

-es por tu bien, y el de nuestra comunidad-recordó Turmalina- No es nada personal, pero no nos has dejado otra opción.

-Lo sentimos-dijo con sinceridad Ámbar-.

-Pero es culpa tuya que la destrucción haya llegado a nuestro mundo-recrimino Topacio.

-Serás bien cuidada, por el consejo del sector 2345, la vía láctea estará gustosa de recibirte igual que a Esmeralda-aseguro Ámbar.

-Tu sentencia ha sido dictada-Turmalina elevo la voz por entre las demás gemas, pues durante aquella revelación había iniciado una airosa discusión de susurros entre las gemas que presenciaban la retención de la joven.

-mañana comenzara tu traslado-antes de que la chica pudiera decir cualquier cosa, las tres juezas adoptaron su enorme forma de fusión.

El cantico inicio de nuevo y la gema azulada sintió un cosquilleo, mientras que su cuerpo era invadido por la luz blanquecina. La vista se le nublo para finalmente solo alcanzar a escuchar la seca voz de alguien en el exterior:

-Era por tu propio bien Lapis lázuli.

**Continuara….**

**Bueno, aquí esperamos saber que les pareció el prologo de esta historia :D**

**Little tigress: no se cuanto tarde en actualizar, todo depende de cómo este de tiempo.**

**Aquí los reviews son súper bienvenidos, comentarios, dudas, lo que sea es bien recibido :D**

**Hasta pronto :D**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Hola :D**

**La verdad no tengo mucho que decir. Este es el primero capítulo de la historia, ya me había tardado en subirlo, lo siento, pero aquí esta :D**

**Espero les guste :D**

**Capitulo 1: Después de todos estos años.**

Los dos jóvenes reían con alegría. La chica estaba especialmente feliz ese día, corría por la playa retando a su novio a alcanzarla. El joven de cabello castaño sonreía, aceptando el desafío. Los dos estaban felices, hacía mucho tiempo que no podían pasar el tiempo así, solo jugando en la playa, sin ninguna preocupación.

El chico corría, dejando enormes huellas en la arena. La muchacha de tez morena volteaba de vez en cuando y reía con fuerza.

-Ya para- grito el joven de cabello rizado.- Connie, ya detente.

-¿Por qué?-cuestiono ella colocándose las manos en la cadera, gesto de clara indignación.

-Porque tenemos que hablar-respondió el muchacho.

-¿De qué quieres? ¿Y porque es más importante que tu mala condición?-dijo ella con burla.

-Oye-se molesto Steven.-tengo muy buena condición, sea lo que sea eso.

-Lo sé…- Connie se acerco y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos.

Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, así que Steven aprovecho y sin pensarlo le dio un beso a la chica morena, un beso tierno, delicado, apenas un roce de labios. La chica sonrió.

-Hace mucho que no podía hacerlo- susurro Steven aferrándose a Connie con más fuerza.- siento que han pasado años.

-Solo han sido unos meses Steven-le recordó Connie con dulzura. Los dos jóvenes volvieron a abrazarse y a pasear por la playa sujetados de la mano.

Había pasado tanto tiempo. Mucho había cambiado entre ellos, y ellos mismos habían cambiado. Ahora, a sus dieciséis años de edad todo era diferente. Steven el joven Crystal Gem había pasado mucho tiempo en misiones, ayudando a las chicas y aprendiendo poco a poco la manera correcta de manejar sus nuevos poderes. El chico había crecido mucho, se había estirado, aunque había perdido varios kilos, seguía siendo el joven llenito y tierno de siempre. En cuanto a Connie, ella había viajado por casi todo el país, sus padres habían tenido muchas oportunidades de trabajo en diferentes estados y Connie se había visto obligada a acompañarlos. Le había sentado bien la vida de viaje, había aprendido mucho y conocido a mucha gente. Al igual que Steven, Connie había crecido a lo largo de todos esos años, era un poco más alta y se había decidido a dejar de usar el armazón de los lentes, además de que a su edad comenzaba a definirse como una joven muy guapa, cosa que le agradaba a Steven.

El sol casi se escondía, era una hermosa puesta de sol de esas que logran teñir el cielo de color salmón. Los dos jóvenes caminaban por la arena sin pensar en nada más que en ellos mismos, en su cercanía y en la suerte que tenían de, al fin, pasar algo de tiempo juntos.

…

Mientras, en el templo interior, estaban tres angustiadas gemas.

Perla, la chica de cabello anaranjado, se encontraba dando vueltas alrededor de la zona en donde resguardaban las burbujas con gemas, parecía que iba a salir corriendo de un momento a otro. Por su parte, Amatista estaba sentada, con la espalda recargada contra los muros, y jugando a transformarse en distintas clases de animales. Las dos gemas esperaban, con impaciencia, en el caso de Perla, con paranoia a que Garnet saliera de la habitación adyacente.

Pasaron unos mortificantes minutos antes de que la líder del equipo saliera. Perla se le aproximo rápidamente y comenzó a preguntarle mil y un cosas al mismo tiempo, ni siquiera se entendía lo que quería decir.

-Tranquila, Perla- dijo Garnet, con la voz inexpresiva, aunque se notaba que algo le molestaba.

-¿Qué sucedió, Garnet?-pregunto Perla después de haber respirado un poco.- ¿Qué viste?

-No había nada claro- respondió la gema.- eran solo imágenes difusas, solo pude distinguir esto…

Entonces Garnet coloco sus manos juntas y convoco a una de las burbujas que se encontraban en el techo. Descendió un contenedor rojo, dentro de él se encontraba la estatua de la diosa lunar, la misma que Steven debía llevar para restaurar el templo en medio del océano.

-¿Qué significa eso?-pregunto Amatista con recién descubierto interés en la conversación de sus compañeras.

-Ni idea-dijo la líder encogiéndose de hombros.

Perla y Amatista se miraron entre ellas con gesto de curiosidad y consternación. Luego dirigieron esas miradas a Garnet.

-Podría ser algo importante…-comenzó a decir Perla, pero Garnet no se quedo a escucharla. La líder del equipo salió del templo y llego a la casa, se sentó en el sofá y, con un gesto cansino, paso su mano por su rostro. Estaba, no solo cansada, sino asustada, preocupada de lo que podrían significar sus visiones.

No solo había visto a la diosa lunar. También pudo ver sombras, recuerdos de sucesos perdidos en la memoria de las Gems. Vio el cojín del desierto, vio al consejo, a sus compañeras gemas, parecía que una vida de memorias enterradas volvía a surgir. No le gustaba para nada, recordó el momento en que vio un cuarzo y un espejo…

…

-Es tarde, Steven- dijo Connie. El joven no le hizo mucho caso, se quedo sentado en la arena, mirando el océano.

-Tengo que volver a casa-le recordó la chica al tiempo que le tocaba el hombro, para llamarle la atención.

-Lo sé- dijo él con la mirada ausente.

-¿Qué tienes?-pregunto Connie.- estas un poco callado.

-Pensaba-respondió sincero el joven de cabello rizado.-Creo que ha pasado mucho en todo este tiempo, ha pasado muy rápido… No parece que hubiera sido ayer.

Connie se acerco y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Steven se volvió hacia ella y le sonrió.

-Ya sé, tienes que irte-recordó el con algo de burla. La chica asintió y ambos se pusieron en pie, se sacudieron la arena, Steven sujeto la mano de Connie, ya estaban a punto de volver al pueblo, cuando, de pronto, un enrome brillo los distrajo.

En el cielo ya estrellado había una luz brillante, fugaz y hermosa que paso rozándoles la cabeza. Steven y Connie quedaron estupefactos ante aquel suceso, se abrazaron y miraron con atención mientras el viento les movía el cabello.

-¿Qué habrá sido eso?-pregunto Connie con un brillo en los ojos, le encantaba la emoción de estar con Steven. Eso era lo que mas había extrañado, vivir aventuras junto a su mejor amig… Novio.

-No lo sé, pero creo que deberíamos avisarle a las chicas- dijo el prudente Steven…

Él y Connie se miraron un momento antes de salir corriendo hacia la playa, justo donde había caído el objeto, mientras gritaban "No me alcanzas". Llegaron casi al mismo tiempo, casi caen al encontrarse con un cráter. Estaban algo confundidos, quizás solo había sido un cometa.

Casi dan la vuelta, pero algo los detuvo. Una voz, una suave voz, conocida y que, sinceramente, no esperaban escuchar jamás.

-Steven, espera- dijo la voz.

Connie y Steven se congelaron al oírla. Lentamente se dieron la vuelta y lo primero que vieron fue un par de enormes alas azuladas, hechas por completo de agua.

-¿La…Lapis lázuli?-balbuceo el Crystal Gem.

_**Continuara…**_

**Hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy ¿Por qué esta Lapis de regreso en la tierra? ¿Qué intenciones tiene? ¿Por qué Garnet estaba tan preocupada? Estas y más preguntas serán resueltas mas adelante.**

**Espero les haya gustado :D**

**Se aceptan reviews de cualquier tipo: dudas, comentarios, criticas, lo que sea es bienvenido :D**

**Hasta luego :)**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Uf, siento que ya había tardado demasiado en subir este nuevo capitulo. Lo siento, pero tuve asuntos que arreglar. Al final lo que importa es que ya tengo el capitulo y espero que lo disfruten.**

**Por otro lado vengo a presentarles a mi hermano, que después de mucho tiempo, al fin se decidio por un nombre y quiere que le dé su correspondiente crédito en la historia… *Fanfarrias* ÓnixTheCrystalGem *Sonidos de grillos***

**ÓnixTheCrystalGem: -_-**

**Little tigress: Lo siento XD**

**En fin, el punto es que el fic es de los dos y esperamos que les guste este nuevo capítulo.**

**Capítulo 2**: **No es que te odie… pero…**

El silencio y la tensión eran papables. Por unos angustiosos segundos nadie dijo nada. Ni Steven, ni Connie, ni siquiera la gema de color azul se atrevió a hablar más. Los tres estaban nerviosos, y los dos jóvenes angustiados por el encuentro. Steven parecía un tanto desconcertado, el creía que Lapis odiaba la tierra, no le veía sentido a su presencia. Mientras que Connie… En realidad los pensamientos de la joven iban más allá, nadie lo noto, pero su cara estaba rojiza por la frustración. Aun no olvidaba la última vez que vio a Lapis, en realidad solo vio su cara hecha de agua. La chica recordaba, con la ira hirviéndole en el pecho, como una burbuja de agua le rodeaba la cabeza y presionaba contra su nariz, sentía aun como el agua fría y salada trataba de penetrar en su boca. Le quemaba los ojos y le robaba el valioso aire de los pulmones, hasta que al final casi le roba la vida.

Mientras, Lapis Lázuli se mantenía en silencio. Callada, esperando a la reacción de los jóvenes a los que apenas reconocía. Su respiración estaba agitada, sus ojos buscaban alguna señal de vida en los chicos, que estaban congelados como estatuas…

-Lapis… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-pregunto balbuceante Steven.

La gema no respondió, se quedó callada un segundo. Procesando lo mucho que había tardado en llegar a la tierra… ¡Ella pensaba que solo habían sido unos meses! Pero parecía, por los visibles cambios en ambos jóvenes, que habían pasado más de seis años.

En un momento dado, y sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo. Connie bajo al cráter en donde se encontraba Lapis de un salto. Steven le llamo, pero la chica ignoro sus advertencias. Por meses había tenido pesadillas con aquella sensación de ahogamiento, de por sí ya le daba miedo el agua. No quería sentir aquella debilidad otra vez, así que se arrojó, y antes de que la gema azul pudiera reaccionar, la chica se aferró a sus brazos y realizo una llave en la espalda de Lapis, usando sus propios brazos como palancas, coloco las manos azules sobre la gema en la espalda de Lapis.

-Connie, ¿Qué te sucede?-gritos escandalizado el chico de cabello rizado.

Pero Connie lo ignoro, otra vez. Mientras hacía palanca con Lapis, aun con la cara roja por la furia, acerco su cara al oído de la gema y con cierta exigencia en la voz le dijo:

-Steven te hizo una pregunta, respóndele.-ordeno la chica.

Lapis lanzo un gruñido, realmente dolía lo que la muchacha le estaba haciendo. Y aunque las gemas tenían una fuerza básicamente sobre humana, Lapis sentía que esa chica morena solo necesitaba desahogarse. Lapis Lázuli hubiera podido zafarse en un segundo, pero para que las demás pudieran confiar en ella debía, al menos, dejar que sacaran todo el rencor, o lo que fuera que tuvieran dentro.

-Yo…-comenzó a hablar la gema azul.- Yo necesito hablar con las Crystal Gems… Agh.-Lapis hizo una mueca de dolor, Connie comenzaba a abusar y había presionado un poco más de lo que debería.

-Tengo que hablar con ellas, es algo de suma importancia…-prosiguió la gema intentando ignorar el dolor punzante en los codos y hombros, sentía que de un momento a otro se iban a dislocar.

-¿De qué se trata, Lapis?-pregunto Steven con un atisbo de preocupación en la voz.

-Por favor… se los voy a explicar todo, pero deben dejarme… Agh…. ¡Niña!-grito Lapis a Connie con otro gruñido.- ¡Déjenme hablar con ellas! Juro que no les hare daño esta vez.

Connie lo dudo. Dudaba y desconfiaba de sus palabras. Pero Steven sabía que en realidad Lapis no había tenido la culpa, El joven sabía que a veces el miedo y la desesperación nos impulsan a hacer cosas que no queremos hacer. Steven se compadeció, recordando a la mirada de tristeza de Lapis aquella vez en el espacio. Steven se deslizo al interior del cráter y se acercó a su novia.

-Connie.-murmuro Steven acariciando los hombros de la chica.- creo que ya entendió, tuvo su lección.

-¿Eso piensas?-cuestiono Connie con burla mientras alzaba la ceja.

-Claro que sí.-el chico compuso una orgullosa sonrisa y señalo a Lapis.

La gema azul compuso una mueca de dolor.-Tiene razón.- dijo la gema con un gemido.-ya entendí, no me volveré a meter contigo, Connie.-Al principio la chica lo dudo, pero su vacilación solo duro unos segundos. Enseguida soltó a la gema, quien se alejó un poco y comenzó a jadear mientras se tronaba los huesos de la mano.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?-pregunto Steven con emoción.

-Te sorprendería la clase de pasa-tiempos que llegue a tener durante estos seis meses.-fue lo único que revelo la joven de piel morena.

-¿Estás bien, Lapis?-se acercó Steven a ver el estado de la gema.

Ella carraspeo un poco para aclararse la garganta y luego respondió:

-Sí, pero en realidad es importante que vea a las gemas.-dijo la mujer de piel azul mientras erguía la espalda.

Steven asintió. Connie y él salieron del agujero de arena mientras la gema solo daba un salto y un par de aleteos para salir. Los tres se encaminaron hacia la casa en la playa. Por primera vez, Lapis admiro realmente el hogar de Steven. Por algún motivo, le pareció fascinante aquella estatua, aquel templo con el cabello rizado y ocho brazos. Le gusto, tenía un aire familiar. Mientras caminaban, Steven no dejaba de hablar sobre quien-sabe-qué-cosas y Connie no dejaba de observar a Lapis con una mirada afilada y acusadora del tipo "Ni se te ocurra… Te estoy vigilando"

La gema se sentía incomoda al caminar por la playa con los pies descalzos, era una de las razones por las que no le gustaba la Tierra. Y aun así, sonreía un poco, triste y patéticamente, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

Steven abrió la puerta de la casa y dejo que Connie entrara primero. Luego Lapis y al final él. La casa estaba vacía. Lapis comenzó a sudar, un tanto nerviosa por el encuentro que se aproximaba, no sabía si estaba lista para que las Gems se "Desahogaran" con ella. Un cosa era dejar que una chica humana le hiciera una llave por algo sucedido hacia casi seis años, pero una muy diferente era dejar que Tres Gemas de Cristal, quienes no tenían sentido de la mortalidad, ni el tiempo, se desquitaran por haberse robado el océano de su hogar.

-¡Chicas!-comenzó a gritar Steven.- ¡Aquí hay alguien que desea verlas!

En menos de cinco minutos las Gems ya estaba en la entrada del templo. Las tres iban muy tranquilas, dando pasos inocentemente pensando que Steven solo quería presentarle a algún amigo, o ver a Connie, pero todas ellas ahogaron un grito al ver a la gema de color azul ahí, en su casa. Al principio parecían excitadas, como a tres, dos, uno de sacar las armas y enviar a Lapis a su gema por unos mil años. Pero al instante notaron las alas transparente-azules que la chica tenía en la espalda.

-¡Steven!-grito la preocupada, y un tanto paranoica, Perla.

-¿Qué rayos está haciendo aquí esa?-cuestiono Amatista con un gruñido de indagación mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Garnet solo asintió, como apoyando a su compañera.

-Chicas… Esperen, antes de que quieran atravesarla…. Escuchen lo que tiene que decirnos.-suplico Steven con una de esas miradas indiscutibles de cachorrito triste.

"¿Atravesarla?" pensó Connie con maldad y una sonrisilla ladina.

-¿Qué quiere?-pregunto Garnet a Steven en lugar de a Lapis. Parecía que no querían siquiera hablarle de frente y necesitaban un intermediario, cosa que hizo que Lapis solo se sintiera más culpable.

-Tengo… hay algo importante que debo hablar con ustedes.-dijo con nerviosismo la gema azul. Las Gems se cruzaron de brazos, como indicando que, aunque no la quisieran cerca, soportarían su historia.

Lapis suspiro con pesar.

-Es sobre Ópalo de Fuego.-dijo la chica. Al momento de aquella mención Las Gems palidecieron. Ninguna quería recordar el horror que se había desatado el día que esa _Gem_ había atacado. Perla y amatista solo habían oído historias, pero Garnet aun recordaba, aun con temor, lo que aquella gema corrompida había hecho y como sus acciones fueron la causa de la verdadera destrucción, de la Distorsión Galáctica.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella contigo?-se apresuró a cuestionar Garnet con un tono de voz que no ofrecía lugar a replicas.

Lapis Lázuli comenzó a sudar grueso… No soportaba la presión, pero debía controlarse.

-Yo… nada, pero necesito ir a su templo…-comenzó a decir Lapis con un leve tartamudeo por el temor.- Hay algo que ustedes y Steven deben saber.

-Más vale que nos lo digas, el templo de ópalo fue destruido hace años por Steven.-interrumpió Amatista con una carcajada al final.

Lapis miro, incrédula, al joven Cuarzo, quien se colocó los brazos en la cadera de forma heroica.

-¿Es eso cierto?-balbuceo ella.

-Claro.-respondió Steven con una sonrisa de orgullo.

-En ese caso…. Bueno, es que ya no hay tiempo.-grito Lapis, sobresaltando a los jóvenes.- Yo, quiero decir, hay mucho que hacer, tengo mucho que decirles y todo está relacionado con ese templo.

En ese momento, Connie, por mucho que detestara a Lapis, decidió ayudar. Se acercó a las gemas.- ¿No se suponía que Perla tiene la capacidad de crear hologramas con sus recuerdos y reproducirlos?-pregunto la chica.

-en teoría sí.-dijo Amatista.-pero no siempre funciona.-se burló con una risa mal contenida.

Perla se indignó y con un gruñido proyecto la imagen desde su gema. La fachada lejana del templo triangular.

Lapis se impactó ante la habilidad de Perla, era realmente un don extraño el poder transmitir sus pensamientos y memorias por medio de imágenes.

-¿Recuerdas lo que hay dentro?-dijo Lapis con la mirada perdida en la imagen azul claro que Perla le enseñaba.

-Por supuesto.- entonces la imagen se agrando, se acercó como si hicieran un Zoom y luego traspaso las paredes. En el interior solo se notaba, por el momento, la fachada. En el centro una pirámide en miniatura flotaba en un pedestal.

-Enséñanos el techo, por favor.-solicito la gema azul sin despegar la vista del holograma. Perla asintió y la imagen comenzó a cambiar. En la cúpula que pedía Lapis había cientos de tallas y relieves que mostraban figuras antropomorfas de distintos tamaños. Algunas detalladas y otras apenas visibles.

Perla comenzó a girar la imagen, preguntándose cómo no se había percatado de aquellos dibujos antes.

-Detente.-a la orden, la imagen dejo de girar y se detuvo en una zona específica de la cúpula. Ahí se apreciaba a la perfección un relieve de la querida gema Rose Quartz, con las manos extendidas. Junto a ella, o mejor dicho enfrente, estaba otra figura, una grande con la gema triangular incrustada en el pecho. Esa gema tenía el cabello parado, como si de fuego se tratara y extendía una sola manos, parecía estará atacando a Rose.

-¿Esa es mi mamá?-pregunto Steven con estrellas adornando sus ojos.

-Si.-respondió Garnet.

-¿Y que hay con eso?-pregunto Amatista, desinteresada.

-Ella.-Lapis señaló la figura de con la gema triangular.-Ella es Ópalo de fuego, y ella… volverá.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-cuestionó desconfiada Perla.-

-Porque… es mi culpa.-murmuró Lapis Lázuli con pesar en la voz.

Las Gems guardaron silencio. Ni Perla ni amatista entendían nada, pero igual no estaban dispuestas a averiguarlo. Al unísono sacaron armas y se arrojaron contra Lapis con la velocidad del rayo. Pronto la gema de piel azul se vio, literalmente, entre la espada y la pared. Perla había acercado su arma filosa mucho al cuello de Lapis, mientras que Amatista estaba detrás con el latico listo para cuando fuera su turno de amenazar.

-Danos un motivo para confiar en ti, rata traicionera.-dijo Perla con veneno en la voz. Steven y Connie estaban pasmados por el repentino acto.

-Porque soy su única salida. Sí, yo los traicione, pero no por el motivo que ustedes creen.-gruño la chica azul, ignorando el hecho de que una lanza de filo estaba rozándole la garganta.-Ahora, yo soy la única que puede sacarlos de esto. Tienen que confiar en mí.

-Perla, es suficiente.- a regañadientes la gema se cabello anaranjado se apartó de su víctima, solo por obedecer la orden de Garnet.

Lapis suspiro y se acercó a las Gems con el brazo extendido, pero ninguna le correspondió el saludo. Ella no se apartó, pero sí que parecía desconcertada por aquella frialdad, sabía que costaría tiempo volver a ganarse su confianza.

-Espero que te quede bien claro, Lapis…-dijo Garnet con un rostro indescifrable.- Confiar no es perdón, eso te costara más ganártelo.

Y dicho esto, las tres Gems se retiraron al templo interior, dejando solos a los chicos con aquella gema.

-Bueno…-dijo Steven con la intención de aligerar el ambiente.- supongo que te quedaras con nosotros esta noche. Podrías usar mi cuarto….-ofreció el joven.

Está bien, Steven.-dijo Lapis con la palma extendida.- no necesito dormir…. Solo saldré a pasear un rato.

-Bueno, Yo llevare a Connie a su casa.-y luego los dos jóvenes salieron de la casa.

Lapis se quedó un momento en la entrada, no fue hasta que Steven y Connie se fueron, que Lapis extendió sus alas. Comenzó a volar un momento alrededor de la playa, subió al faro y se quedó ahí durante la noche, pensando en lo mucho que debía explicar aun. Contemplo el océano hasta que el sol salió, y en toda la noche no pudo apartar aquel duro remordimiento de su corazón.

**Continuara…**

**Espero les haya gustado**

**Si es el caso, por favor dejen sus reviews. Aquí se aceptan comentarios, dudas, lo que sea :D**

**Se despiden little tigress y ÓnixTheCrystalGem**

**Hasta luego :)**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Hola**

**Antes que cualquier cosa, mi hermano y yo recién nos dimos cuenta de que Rebecca Sugar mató nuestro fic, así que para poder continuar con el después del incidente con "la bomba Steven" vamos a vernos en la necesidad de pedirle a cualquiera que lea esto que se olvide…**

**Ahhgggg, suena muy formal. Miren, iré al grano, Los recientes episodios mataron nuestra historia, así que para poder continuar con este fic mi hermano y yo (principalmente yo) les tenemos que pedir que se olviden de los episodios del 46 al 50 para que la siguiente trama tenga sentido, por favor, nada mas en este fic ¿Si? Ok, grandioso.**

**Peridot y Jasper tendrán un papel importante en la historia, pero uno diferente del que tenían en la serie, solo para no perder la coherencia en el fic.**

**También quiero pedir una disculpa por la enorme ausencia de parte de los dos, pero después de que estrenaron los nuevos capítulos tuvimos que replantearnos muchas cosas, por lo que no nos fue posible escribir nada antes. Esperamos poder actualizar más pronto desde ahora, pero todo depende de cuánto interés demuestren en el fic. **

**Ya no hay nada más que decir así que…..**

**Ahora prosigamos**

**Capitulo 3: **

El sol salía, iluminando toda ciudad Playa. Lapis al verlo se sintió conmovida por la forma en que los rayos del sol pasaban y brindaban de vida a la durmiente ciudad. LA gema azulada noto con nostalgia como aquella mañana era similar a las de su… hogar. El sol salía por la orilla del mundo, promesa de un bello día para la sociedad más avanzada en toda la galaxia... esos días se veían ahora lejanos.

Aun recordaba, con cierta nostalgia, cuando se vio obligada a dejar su hogar… El ultimo día que pudo ver a su familia, a su hermana pequeña, el día que traicionó a su raza. Lapis dejó escapar un par de lagrimas que le rodaron por el rostro hasta caer con estrepito en la arena. La gema se enjuago los ojos y observo lo que había bajo sus pies, no eran más que simples humanos los que ahí habitaban, pero eran seres vivos y no podía evitar que le recordaran a la forma en que solía vivir su gente antes de la rebelión.

Se sacudió la cabeza, en un vano intento por apartar esos pensamientos de su mente. Habían pasado unos minutos del amanecer cuando Lapis se percató de la actividad en la casa a la orilla del templo. Las Gems salían de la cabaña acompañadas por Steven, el muchacho comenzó a gritar algo que Lapis no entendió, pero supuso que era lógico, la estaban llamando a ella.

Suspiró, un tanto cansada por la constante vigilancia de las Crystal Gems, se puso en pie y dio un salto al vacío. Estaba a mitad del camino entra la cima de la montaña y el suelo cuando un brillo iluminó su gema, en menos de un milisegundo sus hermosas alas azules aparecieron y con un poderoso aleteo, Lapis, se elevó y planeó un poco antes de decidirse aterrizar en la arena de la playa, frente a Steven y sus amigas.

-¡Lapis!-exclamó el emocionado joven con un brillo estelar en sus ojos.- ¡Eso fue genial!- alabó, cosa que no afectó a la gema.

-¿Si?-dijo Lapis con indiferencia.

El joven se desconcertó un poco ante las palabras de su amiga, pero no lo demostró. Entonces, Perla se adelantó y se dirigió a Lapis Lázuli con la voz más indiferente que le fue posible concebir

-Bueno, ahora es cuando nos explicas….-comenzó la gema de cabello anaranjado, pero fue interrumpida.

-¡Sí!-gritó Amatista con aire intimidante.- ¡Explícanos!- luego de decir eso, la gema morada se dirigió a su compañera más alta y le susurró al oído.- ¿Qué debe explicarnos?

Perla suspiró, fastidiada por la interrupción.

-¿De qué forma estás tú relacionada con Ópalo de fuego?-dijo la gema más delgada sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada fija a Lapis, cosa que de alguna forma logró herirla.

-Yo…-comenzó la gema de piel azul.- No tengo porque darles explicaciones, solo tienen que saber que ella volverá y esta vez ustedes no tienen la protección de Rose para ganar esta batalla. Esta vez será peor, ella… tiene tecnología, y armas, un ejército listo para atacar en cuanto tenga la oportunidad de acabar con ustedes.

Steven se quedó mudo ante las palabras de su compañera gem. Le costaba mucho creer lo que Lapis explicaba y no solo eso, estaba un tanto enojado por no entender nada ¿Por qué las chicas no le habían dicho nada? ¿A sus dieciséis años aun no confiaban lo suficiente en él? ¿No lo creían capaz de aceptar esa verdad?

-¿De qué estás hablando?-dijo Steven, haciendo esfuerzos titánicos para contenerse de gritar.-¿Lapis, Que tiene que ver mi mama en esto?

Las cuatro Gems se quedaron cayadas, congeladas por la sorpresa y la poca experiencia que tenían en revelar secretos oscuros de forma…. No tan mala.

-Steven….-murmuró Lapis extendiendo su brazo para tocar al chico, pero fue detenida por el firme agarre de Garnet, quien la miraba con el ceño fruncido detrás de los lentes.

-No.-dijo la gema más alta de piel morena. Lapis no se resistió, pero si forcejeó un minuto para recuperar su brazo que aun estaba sometido al puño de Garnet.

-Si alguien debe explicarle eso, somos nosotras.-se indignó Perla mientras se cruzaba de brazos con una expresión de haberse ofendido.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren explicarme?-interrumpió Steven con un gesto igual de indignado que el de su amiga de cabello anaranjado.

Las tres gemas permanecieron en silencio, la gem visitante solo estaba ahí parada, ya sin ganas de intervenir y con el ideal de mejor dejar que las tres mujeres que habían criado al niño fueran quienes se atrevieran a explicarle al joven todo el asunto.

-Steven… Yo…-dijo Perla dando unos pasos hasta colocarse frente a Steven, quien ya era de su estatura.- Creo que deberíamos entrar y… sentarnos.

-Pero deben decírmelo todo.-aceptó Steven refunfuñando mientras los cinco se dirigían hacía la casa. Entraron y se acomodaron en la sala, Lapis permaneció de pie al igual que Perla, quien se colocó frente a todos y comenzó con su discurso.

-Steven, las Gems somos una raza complicada…-inició la delgada joven.- Hace millones de años que hemos preservado la tierra… al menos una parte de nosotras.

-¿Qué significa eso?-dijo el joven cuarzo alzando la ceja.

-A eso iba, Steven, debes tener algo de paciencia.-el mencionado solo soltó un bufido, pero no dijo más, cosa que permitió a perla continuar.- Una pequeña parte de nuestra sociedad, el llamado "consejo de preservación de los mundos" era el encargado de, como su nombre lo dice, conservar los planetas en buen estado, protegerlos a toda costa. Por todo el cosmos hay miles de templos Gems y millones de portales que te llevarían por el universo en solo un segundo.

-¿Eso qué tiene de malo?-volvió a interrumpir el chico de la camisa de estrella.

-Esa es una excelente pregunta….- dijo Perla.- Bueno… yo no lo recuerdo muy bien, pero cuando era más joven tu madre era la presidenta, la encargada de custodiar la tierra… Ella y otras Gems tenían la tarea de quedarse aquí y proteger la tierra, pero no es por las razones que seguro estas pensando.-aclaró al gema de piel blanquecina.- Las Gems… somos nómadas, cada ciertos eones debemos cambiar de planeta y la tierra era el siguiente objetivo.

Steven no se sorprendió por la revelación, había visto ya demasiadas películas al respecto.

-Durante algunas décadas el gobierno de las gemas envió las maquinas que excavarían y extraerían los minerales necesarios para nuestra existencia, para poblar y conquistar el mundo.-la voz de Perla se rompió por un momento, perdida en el difuso recuerdo de su lejana y turbulenta adolescencia junto a la armada de reconocimiento y administración de las "excavadoras".

Garnet, Amatista y Lapis notaron la repentina incomodidad de su compañera. Para ninguna era grato recordar los sucesos que habían desatado la venida a la tierra de las maquinas mineras. Por lo menos dos de ellas lo recordaban bien, pues Perla era aun muy joven cuando aquello había sucedido y Amatista básicamente acababa de nacer.

-Steven.-habló Garnet con su usual tono serio.- las Gems hemos cometido errores, pero un grupo de nosotras intentamos repararlo aquí.-señalo entonces al suelo.- en la tierra, las Crystal Gems fueron un grupo de valientes gemas que decidieron unirse a tu madre en su afán por defender este mundo…. Pensamos lograrlo….-Y Garnet calló por unos segundos en un silencio profundo y reflexivo que hizo que Steven comenzara a pensar también en todo lo que le habían dicho.

-Tu madre se atrevió a desafiar al consejo y a la autoridad de los diamantes.-dijo Garnet, aun si Steven no entendía lo que ella decía.- Por eso fueron enviadas aquí muchas Gems para luchar en la tierra, Yellow Diamond pensó que si no lograban derrotar al ejercito de Rose, al menos podrían dañar la tierra de manera permanente. Las cosas fueron muy duras, Steven, tienes que entender que estos recuerdos son duros para nosotras.-dijo Garnet.- se perdieron muchas Gems, muchas amigas, muchas colegas…. Al final, cuando creímos vencer fue solo cuando quedábamos nosotras, nada más.

Perla parecía recuperarse de lo qué fuera que les había dado, por lo que se decidió hablar.- Si…-primero murmuró en voz baja.- aun así no estábamos solas.-continuó sombría.- los ejércitos de los diamantes tenían una extraña condición médica que nosotras conocemos como la "corrupción", es algo así como una demencia que hace que las Gems pierdan su identidad y se transformen en monstruos, como los que combatimos.-finalizó Perla

-Lamento eso….-murmuro Steven en voz baja para sí mismo.- Pero, Perla.-hablo en voz alta recuperando su antigua voz, ya no estaba enojado, ni nada por el estilo. Después de haber escuchado lo sucedido directo de sus amigas le parecía ser más serio de lo que él se había imaginado.- ¿Pero qué tiene que ver Ópalo de fuego en todo esto?-preguntó sin poderse reprimir, Steven tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad que tenia de, al fin, resolver sus dudas.

-Ella es…. Una gema de fusión que solía dirigir todas las operaciones militares.-murmuró Garnet para nadie en particular, más bien como recordando su propia vida antes de la rebelión.- Nunca supe quienes la componían, pero era poderosa, sin mencionar que era la principal Gem en oponerse a la paz de Rose Cuarzo…. No soportaba eso… Y fue por ella que las Gemas corrompidas se quedaron aquí con nosotras.

-Ópalo de fuego las soltó una vez infectadas, nunca supimos como fue que se contagiaron, pero ahí estaban… Intentamos curarles una y otra vez, pero esa tecnología solo se encuentra en el planeta hogar…

Lapis Lázuli observaba recargada sobre una pared de madera, con los brazos cruzados y suspiros internos. Su cabello creaba una sombra sobre su rostro, no dejaba ver sus ojos vidriosos. Ella recordaba totalmente esa época, ella recordaba las estupideces que causaron aquella guerra. Lapis lloraba por dentro, como lo había hecho antaño en el espejo, porque muy en el fondo Lapis sabía que todo había sido a causa de su traición. Todo fue provocado por la obligación que tenia para con Ópalo y los diamantes… Todo, la guerra, las muertes, la colonización, la corrupción…

No era culpa de nadie, solo suya.

_**Continuara….**_

**Hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy. Esperamos que haya sido de su agrado.**

**Si la historia continua depende de ustedes. Y ya saben que aquí cualquier review es bien recibido, las dudas, comentarios o lo que sea es bienvenido :D**

**Mi hermano y yo esperamos no tardar mucho con el siguiente capitulo.**

**De momento no queda más que despedirnos**

**Hasta luego:D**


	5. capitulo 4

**Hola :D**

**Bueno, este es seguramente le capítulo más corto que jamás haya escrito, pero les aseguro que será importante para el futuro del fic. **

**Espero les guste :D**

**Capitulo 4: Lapis ¿Por qué lo hiciste?**

¿Tenía que sentirse arrepentida? ¿Acaso debía sentir remordimientos? ¿Peso en la conciencia? ¿Dolor, pesar? ¿Por qué todos querían verla así? ¿Querían que se arrepintiera de sus acciones? ¿Qué rogará por el perdón? ¿Qué se arrodillara, llorara o simplemente que se humillara para conseguir la redención? ¿Acaso tenían razón? ¿Debería arrepentirse de sus actos? ¿Debería disculparse con toda una civilización? Y si así fuera, en el remoto caso de que se decidiera a tragarse la dignidad y pedir perdón ¿se lo darían? ¿Le guardarían rencor? ¿La odiarían aun más? ¿La liberarían? ¿Se olvidarían de su supuesta traición…?

Ahora, y pensándolo bien, no era su traición… No tenía que pedir perdón a nadie. Ni disculparse por seguir las ordenes de sus superiores. No era su culpa, ella solo había hecho lo que tenía que hacer para proteger a sus seres queridos, a sus únicas amigas. No se humillaría para obtener la "redención". Su nombre es Lapis Lázuli y nunca en la vida se arrepentiría de su traición, nunca en la vida daría explicaciones a nadie, ella tenía sus razones y eso debería bastar para que la gente la dejara en paz. No se disculparía, no se redimiría, no haría nada que la autoridad del diamante o el consejo de las gemas le ordenara, jamás volvería a acatar las órdenes de nadie, ni ser leal a nadie. Jamás volvería a confiar en nadie… eso había sido lo que la metió en problemas en primer lugar.

Y así hubiera podido pasar toda la tarde, pensando en argumentos que jamás usaría. Justificando sus motivos. Rebuscando en los recovecos de su mente algún razonamiento valido para sus actos. Alguna prueba que pudiera convencerla a si misma de que había tomado la decisión correcta al seguir a Ópalo de fuego… Y entonces la vio ahí, frente a ella, recordando con una mueca de temor. Inclinada en el suelo, abrazándose las piernas y dejando que uno que otro holograma saliera de su frente de manera subconsciente. Lapis lo recordó todo y sus actos ya no le importaban, como había sucedido antaño, ya no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo su supuesta traición…. ¿Qué tan mal puede actuar una Gema cuando se trata de proteger a los que ama? ¿Es eso malo acaso? ¿Está mal hacer cosas malas para cuidar a quienes amas? ¿Proteger a tus amigos es acaso un pecado? Así parecía para la gema de piel azul. Cada vez que intentó cuidar a sus amigos y su supuesta familia algo malo había pasado. Cuando robó la estatua de la diosa lunar y causó la destrucción de los templos de Marte, secándolos y drenando toda el agua bajo la superficie, cuando acabó con los ejércitos de los diamantes y se negó a obedecer al consejo de la preservación de los mundos. Cuando se dejó engatusar por la maldita Ópalo, cada recuerdo, cada vez que intentó preservar a su familia y amistades, cada vez las cosas se habían ido al caño.

¿Es malo hace cosas malas, causar daño a muchas gemas y creaturas inocentes, por la oportunidad de salvaguardar a tus seres queridos? ¿Era tan malo? ¿Ser una joven gema desorientada, al borde de la muerte y la locura era razón válida para jurar lealtad al gobierno de los diamantes? ¿Hacer lo que fuera con tal de que las tres regentes asegurar el porvenir de su familia con cargos altos, buena educación y seguridad garantizada en la lejana vía láctea? ¿Era un crimen obedecer a cambio de seguridad? ¿Entregar tu vida y dignidad a una sola gema para poder seguir viva un día más?

¿Era un crimen?

_**Continuará…**_

**Ya sé que fue un poco corto. Por otro lado, prometo no volverme a tardar tanto en los capítulos :D**

**De momento no menciono a mi hermano porque este capítulo es totalmente mío, aquí no tuvo nada que ver, es solo una pequeña reflexión de Lapis Lázuli para con sí misma sobre sus actos y sus decisiones. A lo mejor se les hizo muy corto, pero es de importancia para después.**

**Ya saben, aquí cualquier comentario al respecto es bienvenido, ya sean dudas, comentarios, reclamos o lo que sea que se les ocurra.**

**Se despide, little tigress**

**Hasta luego :D**


	6. AVISO

**AVISO**

Miren, sé que este proyecto ha estado pausado por mucho tiempo. Quizás los capítulos no sean muy largos y lo que quieran. Lo que quiero decir es que este fanfic se va a quedar en espera por un buen tiempo. Yo me dejo llevar por el interés que veo en los lectores. Creo que nadie se ha preocupado por esta historia. Mi hermano igual no me ha hablado de esta historia en un tiempo. Supongo que se quedará así hasta ver un poco más de respuesta. No me mal entiendan, no es que les esté demandando nada, no. Yo solo quiero saber si... bueno si les está interesando está historia para continuarla o mejor concentrarme en otros proyectos.

Eso es todo.

Hasta luego


	7. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5:**

-¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa, Jaspe?-

La gran gema de piel anaranjada se congeló al escuchar aquella voz dirigiéndose a ella.

-¿Y bien?- exigió la sombra de una gem sentada sobre uno de los cuatro tronos del consejo. A su lado izquierdo se había colocado otra de sus hermanas, una de menor tamaño y mirada menos severa. Mientras que el trono a su derecha estaba vació, dejando un considerable espacio entre las dos líderes y su concejal.

Jaspe paseó la mirada por las tres miembros del consejo y ministros del planeta. La gema en su cara se empapaba con el sudor que caía desde su frente. Las miradas frías y calculadoras de sus próximos verdugos se le clavaban en la piel, atravesándole el corazón y presionándolo con sus puños de diamante.

-¡Habla!- gritó entonces la gem de menor tamaño, la de trono blanco.

-Yo… yo…-Jaspe balbuceaba, intentando recordar cómo hablar.- Yo…-

La mirada de la hermana mayor, sentada en el centro de la mesa, se alzaba con satisfacción al ver las dudas en el rostro de su subordinada. Jaspe miró hacia arriba, intentando, en vano, no sentirse intimidada por Diamante amarillo y el creciente brillo de su gema en la frente.

-Yo… lamento el fallo de seguridad… E…esto no volverá a suceder y…-se detuvo un segundo para regular su tono de voz, aclarándose la garganta, agregó:- De inmediato enviaré una nave, iré yo misma a supervisar la operación de recuperación de la traidora.-

Diamante azul soltó una carcajada corta y elegante, cargada hasta la coronilla de desprecio.

-Tú misma estabas supervisando la operación cuando ella escapó.-dijo.- Me gustaría que recordaras eso.-

-¿Y hacia donde fue la prisionera?- se apresuró a interrumpir la mayor de las tres, dirigiéndose esta vez a Jaspe.

-A la tierra.-respondió la gema recuperando su firme voz.

-¿La tierra?-murmuró Diamante amarillo rascándose la barbilla, intentando recordar algo con respecto a aquella roca llena de agua. La vía láctea no había sido realmente importante desde hacia eones… Ni siquiera su antecesora parecía querer compartir su conocimiento sobre aquel planeta. Lo único que cualquiera de los diamantes, o cualquier otra gem, sabían sobre la tierra consistía en la histórica rebelión de las líderes de los antiguos ejércitos de Stars.

Sí, de eso sí se acordaba. Dos de las más talentosas y mejores estrategas militares que habían vuelto contra sus líderes para conservar el planeta para sí mismas. Diamante amarillo recordaba los reportes antiguos de hacía siglos, las notas de campo de las antiguas concejales del ministerio de Conservación de los Mundos para el uso de las Gems. Según los antiguos registros, aquel planeta había sido reclamando por las fuerzas de los ejércitos de las generales Cuarzo y Ópalo, quienes lucharon épicas batallas contra las Gems del planeta hogar, derrotándolas y finalmente conservando el planeta para ellas.

Siendo después de un tiempo aquella victoria lo que causó su final. Al ganar el territorio de la vía láctea las dos mejores militares del planeta terminaron peleando por él. Las dos entablaron batallas e incluso al punto de llegar a una guerra interna. Ambas perecieron persiguiendo sus ambiciones. El planeta quedó sin influencia Gem, dejando así que los humanos lo conquistasen. Qué vergüenza.

-Ve, Jaspe, y trae de vuelta esa traidora.- sentenció finalmente la pensativa Diamante.- Tráela aunque sea en un espejo.- se burló la líder mostrando una sonrisa llena de dientes a su jefa militar. Esta devolvió el gesto, sonriendo como una hiena carroñera y luego retirándose por la puerta de color verde al fondo del salón.

Una barrera apareció justo después de que la gem se hubiera ido.

-Quiero que envíen a nuestra programadora con Jaspe.-anunció la mayor de las hermanas. Sus dos compañeras alzaron la ceja, mirándole con la duda marcada en el rostro.

-La tierra… es una de las pocas minas que no se han explotado en este sector del universo.-dijo Diamante amarillo, con la mirada fija en la puerta por la que acababa de salir Jaspe.- Después de las tretas de Ópalo de Fuego y esa traicionera rata de Lapis Lázuli nos quedaron pocos planetas en los que extraer nuevos elementos.-

\- Las zonas del sector norte han cosechado las citrinas y los planetas deshabitados de Galx-2383 aun producen suficientes Esmeraldas. Los encargos de nuevas fuerzas del Sector 6 se han retrasado, pero sobreviviremos, sus ámbares llegaran dentro de poco… El consejo de conservación de los mundos se encarga de todo esto, tanto ámbar como las demás se ocupan de regular la producción para cubrir las necesidades del planeta hogar y sus respectivas minas.- le recordó Diamante azul con aquella cantarina voz.

-Sí, pero la tierra es el único lugar lo suficientemente fértil para tener a todas las gemas.-

-Hermana.- susurró Diamante blanco alzando la vista hacia su hermana mayor.- Debo recordarte que la zona de la vía láctea está atestada de Gemas corrompidas… Después del contagio masivo el consejo optó por enviarlas a todas a la Tierra. Esta infección se pudo haber contagiado, muchas Gems fueron corrompidas antes e incluso después de la guerra.- Diamante Amarillo alzó la ceja, aburrida e incluso indiferente de las advertencias de su joven colega.- Es peligroso pensar en volver a cultivar más elementos ahí. Muchas de ellas podrían incluso salir de sus agujeros con la infección, esto solo causaría una nueva epidemia de la que ninguna de nosotras podría salvarse.-

-Tranquila.-le cayó su hermana, pese a los reclamos de la menor, la mayor de las tres se levantó y continuó:

-La tierra es dónde Lapis Lázuli pasó sus últimos milenios antes de volver a mostrar su cara en este lugar.-dijo ella colocando sus manos en su espalda, bajando del trono e indicando a sus compañeras que le siguieran.- Ella fue diagnosticada como Corrompida antes de abandonar el planeta presa en su espejo. Las concejales han hablando conmigo sobre aquel día, se dice que ella estaba enferma.-una pausa. Se detuvo y luego se volvió hacia sus hermanas.- Pero cuando volvió los censores no registraron nada fuera de lo normal. Quizás la tierra no es el problema…. Tal vez, solo tal vez, la tierra es nuestra solución al problema…-

-Pero…-

-No, si es como dices.-señaló entonces a la menor de las tres.- entonces la infección fue erradicada, o quizás aquel planeta tenga propiedades diferentes que hacen a las Gems inmunes a la corrupción.-

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, deslizándose hacia abajo para dar paso a una gema de verde piel y dedos flotantes.

-¿Querían verme?-preguntó respetuosa, pero con un toque de indiferencia y fastidio tiñéndole la voz.-

La gema de color azul se acercó a ella y le indicó que eso debía hablarse con su hermana mayor.

-¿Si?- volvió a preguntar Peridot alzando la cabeza para encarar a la líder del ministerio.-

-Peridot.-dijo ella con una sonrisa lobuna.- Tengo un encargo sumamente importante para ti.-

-¿Si?-

-Jaspe y algunas otras gemas se irán a la tierra dentro de unas horas.-comenzó Diamante amarillo sin dejar de lado su horrible sonrisa.- quiero que vayas con ellas.-

-¿Por qué?- se exaltó Peridot.-

-Hace años que las minas en la tierra han dejado de funcionar, quiero que las reactives y comiences con la fase de emergencia cinco.-

-Pero… yo…-

-Es máxima prioridad. En cuanto se haya conseguido contener a la traidora tendrás la oportunidad, reanuda la actividad en todas nuestras minas. La guardería, La caja de arena, La Piscina y todas las que encuentres.-

-Señora… este es un honor, pero volver a hacer funcionar las arcaicas maquinas de producción de Gems llevaría años, quizás meses…-

-Lleva lo que necesites, pero repara esas cosas.- le miró entonces con los ojos más fríos que jamás se hubieran visto.- Después del fracaso de Rose y Ópalo el lugar está disponible, las operaciones van a reanudarse, y tú lo harás posible. No me interesa cuanto te lleve, solo hazlo.-

-S…Sí, señora.-

-Excelente.-

_**Continuará…**_

**Hola :D**

**Sé que quizás me pase con el aviso que deje hace un tiempo. Miren, no es que esté pidiendo ni mucho menos exigiendo nada, pero esta historia lleva un tiempo aquí y como no se le ha hecho mucho caso me he dedicado a trabajar en otros proyectos que tengo.**

**Quisiera poder actualizar más seguido esta historia, pero entre esto y las bombas Steven, siento que esto se está cayendo. La voy a terminar, no se apuren por eso, pero quizás tarde un buen tiempo.**

**Me dio gusto saber que hay quienes siguen la historia, y este capítulo es para ustedes, gracias :D**

**Hasta luego :)**


	8. Aviso 2

Hola

La verdad ya no creo poder continuar con el fic.

Sí, esta vez si lo estoy cancelando.

No quiero que crean que es por eso de la atención, porque no es así. Lo que en realidad sucede es que esta historia tenía como base las teorías de mi hermano y las mías, desde que salió la primera Bomba Steven esas teorías fueron quemadas hasta sus cenizas. Con la segunda y tercera simplemente se murió este fanfic.

No puedo evitar sentirme mal por esto. No me gusta dejar las cosas a medias o incompletas. La verdad es que duele (qué dramática soy!), yo la verdad sí quería terminar esta historia, pero sin la posibilidad de que esta historia se apegue a la verdadera no me es posible hacer esto.

Podría calificarla como AU (Universo alterno) para seguirla, pero para mí es sumamente difícil ignorar los hechos ya establecidos en la serie original. Los detalles revelados de forma oficial son mi combustible para estos fics y simplemente no me siento capaz de continuar esto.

Como ya dije antes, no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias, por lo que si alguien está interesado en saber el final y un poco del desarrollo del fic puedo con gusto escribirlo en otro documento y subirlo aquí mismo.

Eso es todo.

Adios


	9. Teorías y planeaciones- Adiós

**Muy bien.**

**Lo prometido es deuda**

**Como había mencionado antes, tenía la intención de no dejar la historia totalmente incompleta. Por lo que a continuación les presento las teorías y expectativas que esta historia tenía al iniciarse. Cualquier uso de estas lo permitiré, generalmente las teorías son de uso público, por lo que no tendré inconveniente si alguien desea usar un poco de mi viejo y asesinado head-cannon. La idea del fic en sí, por otro lado, debo decir que no quisiera que nadie más continuara con esto, este fic nació por parte de mi hermano, ninguno de los dos puede continuarlo, por lo que debo recalcar que esta idea es nuestra, véanlo como derechos de autor si quieren.**

**Ahora sí.**

**Vamos con las teorías:**

1.- La estatua de la diosa lunar en el episodio de la mochila hamburguesa tiene propiedades restauradoras y sanadoras.

2.-León es Rose (Típico -.-)

3.- Lapis Lázuli es familiar de Perla.

4.- Garnet es una fusión (Se los dije ¡Muerta!... confirmada, quiero decir).

5.- Rose peleó por liberar la tierra de las otras gemas, sobreviviendo un pequeño número de su ejército original. Excluyendo a Perla, Garnet y Amatista, este ejército fue "Corrompido", lo que les convirtió en los monstruos con los que ellas combatirían posteriormente.

6.- La corrupción de las gemas es una enfermedad.

7.- El cojín del Desierto era cómplice de Lapis, por eso también fue convertida en un objeto.

8.- Lapis estaba corrompida, pero cuando su gema se rompió esto la salvó de la enfermedad, pues esta se almacena en sus gemas.

9.- Los diamantes no eran la autoridad.

**Ahora, fuera de las teorías, vamos al desarrollo del fic:**

**Básicos:**

1.- Han pasado 7 años desde la serie original.

2.- Connie y Steven son novios oficialmente.

3.- Las gemas siguen combatiendo.

4.-Connie tiene episodios post traumáticos desde lo de lapis

**Todo esto ya lo vieron en los primeros y únicos capítulos.**

**Sigamos:**

5.- Perla es hermana de Lapis.

Según mi head cannon, las gemas podían estar emparentadas, por lo que se me ocurrió que ellas podían ser familiares, por la similitud de sus cuerpos y caras…

6.-Lapis traicionó al consejo de preservación de los mundos uniéndose a Fire Opal, opalo de fuego.

7.-Opalo de fuego es, según yo, la gema que se parece a Yugi en el episodio de Steven el serio, tallada en el techo del templo triangular.

Para lo de Ópalo me tomaré un poco más para explicarlo.

8.- Ópalo de fuego es una fusión entre la concejal Ámbar y Rubí, esta última lideresa del ejercito contra Rose.

Este Oc, pretendía ser la causa de todo, una vez que Rubí fue mostrada como parte de Garnet…. Bueno, opal murió.

Su papel en la historia era de gran relevancia, pues gracias a ella, Lapis, traicionó a su planeta.

Ópalo de era la principal antagonista, antes de que existiera Jaspe o Peridot.

Ella era la dueña del templo en forma de pirámide invertida. Ella era la responsable de la corrupción en un comienzo, pero se aprovechó de Lapis e hizo que le tacharan de traidora.

Había pasado mucho tiempo liderando el planeta hogar, lo que quedaba, en busca de otra guerra contra la tierra. Por fin se decide regresar cuando Lapis vuelve a su hogar y ve su situación.

Este personaje amenazó a los seres más cercanos a Lapis para obligarle a seguir con sus planes.

Su nuevo plan es liberar a las gemas corrompidas, por lo que se infiltra en el templo y las roba.

9.-Lapis sí traicionó a alguien.

Lapis Lázuli se encargó de salvar la tierra, el único planeta que realmente le importaba a Opal, escondiendo la estatua de la diosa lunar antes de su captura.

10.-Connie ya sabe pelear y usar la espada (¿Por qué, Rebecca, por qué? TT-TT).

11.- Garnet tiene visiones sobre La estatua de la diosa lunar, Lapis y otras cosas, como Ópalo.

12.- Perla y Amatista eran demasiado jóvenes entonces, por lo que ellas jamás vivieron la lucha contra Ópalo de fuego.

13.- Perla no sabe de su parentesco con Lapis, al final se da cuenta.

14.- Steven conocería la identidad de León y hablaría con Rose, quien le revelaría la verdadera identidad de OF (Ópalo de fuego).

15.- Las gemas se fusionarían.

16.- Viaje a otros planetas.

17.- Las Crystal Gems irían a buscar las gemas desaparecidas.

18.- Revelación de la identidad de OP, y sus planes. Planea usar las gems enfermas para atacar la tierra.

19.- Las gemas se unirían a Lapis, confiando plenamente en ella, después de haber conocido las razones de su traición.

20.- Fusión de Perla y Lapis.

21.- Revelación de las gemas que conformaban a Garnet, según yo eran el zafiro y zirconia.

22.- Batalla contra Op y sus tropas.

23.- Lapis herida de gravedad.

24.- Se va a su gema.

25.- Steven y Connie descubren que la estatua de la diosa lunar tiene propiedades restauradoras y con ella pueden curar a las demás Gems.

26.- Más batalla.

27.- Lapis regresa.

28.- Las Crystal gems usan la estatua.

29.- Curan a todos.

30.- Final feliz y media ciudad playa en pedazos.

31.- Epilogo mostrando a Lapis como nueva matriarca de la sociedad de las gemas en el planeta hogar.

**Eso es básicamente lo que tenía pensado.**

**Ya no lo haré**** y es por eso que dejo este documento, para que quién tenía pudiese aclararlo un poco, pero si algo no ha quedado claro por PM pueden dejarme sus inquietudes.**

**Sin más que agregar, me despido.**

**Adiós**

**-little tigress**


End file.
